


Eulogy

by GrapieBee



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapieBee/pseuds/GrapieBee
Summary: When the world ended the first time, Satan felt nothing.





	Eulogy

When the world ended the first time, Satan felt nothing.

It was a set back, a momentary pause, in what he had so hoped would be an interesting existence. Though, truly, anything was interesting after wandering the emptiness of a universe for eons.

So, as he had learned  from his years in total darkness and years basked in blinding holy light, patience was the only thing you needed most of the time.

Patience and a mind that could not be broken.

He existed, formless but not unseeing, watching as the earth lived and died through the seasons, as creatures ruled and were swallowed by the expanse of time and condition.

He existed, so they existed with him, the devils whose straightforward and unflinching hearts he adored so much. So many of them, though, did not have the same patience as he. Many joined the world again, taking the forms of beasts and vermin alike. He could not blame them. Even though he was not nearly as old as the cold God he had once served, he was endlessly older than any demon on earth.

They would die, always. 

Some came back to him. 

Others went elsewhere. Where, he could not be sure.

It was only when humans, terrible, ugly, perfect humans, showed themselves did Satan know the time would be soon for him to try his reign once more.

Most of his human life was spent in a fog, though he would not know it was there for sometime.

In that fog though, he found a light. 

Unsought, unwanted, but nonetheless interesting, Akira Fudo became a part of his life and stuck to him like a burr to wool.

It was more a bother to remove him, so he kept him there, at his side, until he could find a use for him.

Before he knew what it meant, before he could realize the significance of it all, Satan found himself seeking out that light.

Time and time again, he turned back to it, for comfort or warmth or just a familiar face, he was never sure. But he turned to it, reached for it, and everytime he did so, Akira would reach back to him, take his hand, and tell him not to be afraid.

It was only when that light had been snuffed out did he finally know why he kept Akira close. Why he had commanded Amon to merge with Akira.

Why he had done everything in his power, time and time again, to make sure Akira would always be by his side.

When the world ended the second time and took the only being that had ever shown him love, Satan sang his first eulogy.

God, in all his cold, dark vastness, smiled at the sound.


End file.
